


The Hero That I Need - Overwatch Characters x Reader - Requests Open

by FandomGirl525



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, Overwatch characters/Reader - Freeform, Overwatch/Reader - Freeform, Overwatch/You - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomGirl525/pseuds/FandomGirl525
Summary: Woo, another story! So since I got a lot of kudos and comments on my Steven Universe x Reader story, I decided to move onto something larger: Overwatch! Honestly, a lot of these characters are my baes and there aren't a lot of stories that can meet to the character in my opinion. So I hope you enjoy, and request nearly whatever you want, just no lemons.Warnings - There will be graphic violence on some stories as well as language, and maybe some suggestive content. There might be hints but not full on 'content' so expect that sometimes.





	1. Chapter 1

Mercy x Female!Protective!Reader - I'm Always Here For You

Light thudding could be heard from the corridor leading to the mess hall, from the boots of Soldier 76 and your sneakers. You were acting quiet and stern on the outside, but on the inside you were a screaming little fangirl. It had always been a large dream of yours to be a part of Overwatch ever since it came back from the ashes, but you never expected your street smarts to land the role. The leader had apparently been chasing after a few crooks in the streets and you just happened to be nearby, so when a couple of the guys came running towards you, your instincts kicked in and... well let's just say it made even 76 fear you a bit. He then recruited you to join the ranks of Overwatch, saying you would be a good resource when any battle took the streets. Your mind was racing with anticipation, you were going to meet Overwatch veterans!

"Alright Y/N, you can go and mingle with your new comrades. Training starts at 6:00 AM every morning, don't miss it." The leader said in a gruff voice as he went away, probably to his office, leaving you in the mess hall with all the other agents. 'God what do I do?! I can't say hi like a little idiot, but I don't even know them! What do I-'

"Hey there luv!" A loud and cheery voice rang in your ear, making you snap back to reality. You soon turned to see Tracer, the Tracer, standing beside you with a big smile. "I haven't see ya around here before, are you a new recruit?" She questioned rapidly, while blipping to your side.

"Uh yeah, it's my first day." You calmly replied, having a small smile on your face. Tracer soon became even more excited than before, which was somehow possible.

"Really?! Come on then luv, I gotta introduce you to everyone! There's Lucio, Hana, and also 76, though you probably met him when you got here, and there's also-" The offense said as she blipped excitedly around you, speaking so fast you could barely understand her.

"Lena, calm down, you're overwhelming the poor girl." A delicate voice stopped the Brit, making her and you turn to see who it was. You did a small double take as you looked ahead of you, thinking that is was some kind of illusion. Right there in front of you was the Angela Ziegler, or mostly know by her callsign as Mercy, giving an annoyed look to Tracer. Man, the guys in your neighborhood were not kidding, she really was a beauty. "I'm sorry about my friend here, she gets easily excited. May I know your name?" The doctor asked you as she walked up in front of you, a soft smile that matched her beautiful blue eyes. You couldn't respond for a moment as you just looked at her outfit, a simple white T-shirt and black leggings with white converse. It might've been simple but she made it work.

"U-uh, I'm Y/N L/N! It's an honor to meet you, and will be an honor to meet the rest." You finally muttered out with a large blush on your face, holding out one hand to be polite while the other was rubbing your neck out of nerves. Mercy soon shook your hand making you even more flustered with just her touch, while Tracer had already raced away giggling.

"It is nice to meet you as well, I'm sure the others will enjoy meeting you too. How about we go and meet them now, there is going to be a mission soon and a few of the agents will be gone for a few days." The doctor responded as she turned to walk towards the agents, but not before giving you a calm and welcoming look.

"R-right." You mustered before quickly following, your heart melting from her gaze. And you thought being part of Overwatch was going to be hard already.

\---------------

You were pressed against a brick wall, your gun clenched tightly in your hand. It was your fifteenth mission ever since you had joined, and so far this one was definitely the toughest. Maniacal laughter was filling this abandoned town as explosions went off every second, followed by guns blasting and metal clashing with wood. The Junker duo Junkrat and Roadhog had rampaged the town to nearly shreds, luckily the town was evacuated before anyone had gotten hurt. Currently Pharah, McCree, and Bastion were fighting Roadhog who had separated from Junkrat, while you, Genji, and Mercy were left with Junkrat. "What are we going to do, his bombs could easily defeat us if we make a wrong move." The healer questioned as she was pressed against the wall as well, holding her staff tightly.

"I will run out and distract him, Y/N will go and get him from behind. Doctor, you will fly out to the others in case any are injured." The cyborg said quickly as he soon dashed out into the open, wielding his sword ready to deflect the bombs. You soon heard grunts and shouts ring out as you peered from the wall with Mercy behind you, Genji was currently busy fighting off the array of bombs being shot at him.

"Come on, he's distracted, you need to get going." You muttered to Mercy as you faced her, not wanting to even think of her getting hurt. As soon as she gave a curt nod, you ran out to join Genji, shooting at the junker while ducking from the explosions. The doctor was soon running out to the battlefield with her staff ready, heading towards the rest of the team, but not before being sited by Junkrat. He quickly pulled out his riptire and fired it right at Mercy, making your heart freeze. "Angela!" You shouted as you ran towards her, pushing her out of the way before a brute force slammed into you.

\---------------

Soldier 76 walked down the medical wing heading over to the ER, opening the door to see something horrible. Y/N was on one of the beds asleep, or in a coma possibly, with bandages wrapped around her entire abdomen, right forearm, and thighs with a few on her head. Mercy was sitting beside her bed with a grim expression in her eyes, which were puffy and red, and she was leaning her head on her clenched fists. "Genji wasn't kidding when he said she got it the whole tire, and then some. What's she got?"

"Broken ribs, lacerations to the torso and burns to the chest and limbs." Mercy muttered in a robot-like tone, as if she already told someone.

"Damn." The leader muttered, surprised that all of that came from one attack. "How long till she's up and about?"

"Well, if my calculations are correct, eight and a half weeks. And a few more before she can go on missions again." She said in the same tone, looking like she was about to cry again.

"I'll go tell everyone, they've been kinda antsy ever since you all returned from the mission. I know she's in safe hands though." 76 replied as he walked out of the room, leaving Mercy with her patient. She looked over at your sleeping figure, the bandages wrapped around you, the burns scattered across your body. Before she even realized it, tears were streaming down her face, and she quickly wiped them up as they continued to flow. She continued to cry as she laid her head down on her arms, crying for the second time. Every time she had a patient in the ER it was always hard on her, but with you it somehow hit her even harder.

"A-Angela?" You barely whispered, making her head sit straight up.

"Y/N, you're awake! Oh my god, we've been so worried, ever since the mission everyone has been fretting, you were so injured I-"

"Angela, calm down. There's no need to worry." You said calmly, not realizing the mistake you made.

"No need to worry?! Y/N you are in the ER, in critical condition! You could've died if that riptire was any stronger, you might not even be able to fight anymore! How is there no need to worry?" Mercy shouted as she stood up clutching her temples, breathing heavily as she freaked out, before sitting back down in her chair. "You could've died Y/N." She muttered once more, hot tears going down her cheeks.

"... Angela, please calm down. I hate to see you cry." You said with total seriousness, trying to sit up a bit. "How could I just stand there and see you get hurt, just like me? I couldn't let you get injured, everyone needs you." Mercy just sat there in her chair after you finished, but relaxed a bit when your hand went to caress her cheek, and she soon held your hand in place as she moved closer to you.

"Please don't ever to that again, I don't want to lose you." The doctor muttered as she smiled lightly, her tears starting to stop as she held your hand tightly. You smiled as you sat up a bit while she moved up to where her face was in front of yours.

"I will never leave you Angela." You whispered as you pressed your forehead against hers, making her giggle. The two of you knew easily that even though the accident was horrific, it definitely made you two become closer in the name of love.


	2. Sombra x Hacker!Reader - Capturasta Mi Corazon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get caught hacking into Talon and trying to find any information that could get you big money, after doing it for 5 months! When the pro hacker starts chatting, yet still threatening you, trying to fins out your reason, you finally built up the courage of why she showed up now. (Sorry if the gender isn't super neutral, when I write I automatically go to a female reader.)

You typed away at your laptop, coffee cups and chip bags scattered around you and your 'work' area. By work, you meant your favorite pastime and best way to get more money; hacking into large companies and selling their plans. The screen's light was reflecting off your glasses as your fingers flew around the keyboard, your eyes following the codes and programs going across the screen.

"Come on, where in the world are those pistol gun designs? Those would sell for a pretty penny." You muttered to yourself as you scanned around the coding and pictures, trying to find the plans again. You had been doing this for months, but only able to find bits and pieces of the plans before fully finding 'Reaper's' pistol guns design. You had downloaded them and saved them, but they just disappeared suddenly.

"And your head would pretty well, too." A new and Latina voice said behind you as you felt the tip of a gun press against you, making you freeze and slowly put your hands up. "Now get up." The female muttered as you quickly got out of your chair, hoping that you wouldn't die. Somehow. You were soon pulled by the back of your collar and turned to see a Latina girl holding the gun up to your face, having vibrant purple-dyed hair where it wasn't shaved. She wore a black jacket with various purple and pink stiches, with purple-pink leggings and gloves. Honestly, for whatever company she worked for, you were glad that you hacked into them because damn, she was hot. "Care to explain why I caught you snooping around in our files?" She questioned, keeping her finger on the trigger while her other hand was on her hip.

"U-um, could you verify, what company?" You muttered out, physically shaking in fear, before making a small squeak as the gun went between your eyes.

"Talon, you idiota estupido ." The Latina spat out as she glared at you, before a smirk replaced her grim smile as she pulled her gun away. "Though I will admit, I am impressed. An amateur like you getting into companies and agencies like Talon, Vishkar, and I believe you even tried to get into Overwatch?" She questioned making you freeze, making her giggle at your reaction.

"How, did you know that?" You questioned back, a tad less terrified and a bit more curious.

"Oh please Y/N, I know about anyone who can put up a fight to Talon. I know you work part-time at a computer software store, you're known online as the 'Tech Robinhood' for confronting cyber-thefts, and of course, been trying to steal and sell companies' designs. Oh, and you've also been hacking for about a year now." She listed practically everything about you that was open to the public, and now you realized why she calls you an amateur.

"You're that expert hacker, Sombra, aren't you?" You asked while lowering your hands a bit, not only because they were tired but because she seemed less deadly now. She let out a small laugh while letting her gun down fully, holding the side of her head with her free hand.

"Looks I'm a bit famous too, huh? Yeah, I'm Sombra. Anyway, I've been watching you for awhile, trying to find our weapon plans, and you even tried to find the way Reaper made Widow in the perfect assassin. Impressive, though you need to be a lot more stealthy and aware about it. I mean, you didn't even notice when I hacked into your system and got rid of those files."

"Y-you hacked in?" You muttered while holding your head, surprised that someone got in without you even noticing. And also that you were somehow not killed. You looked back to your computer screen and saw it moving on its own, the mouse hovering into your secret files. "Hey!" You shouted while getting control again, closing the files and unplugging the wire from the wall.

"Hey, I gotta make sure you don't have any more of our files." Sombra said as you looked back, her hand attacked to the wall, a purple glow coming from it. She soon moved her hand away and crossed her arms clearly annoyed.

"I don't have any more files, I promise. After you apparently got rid of the Reaper files, Talon became a whole lot more secure and I've just been able to get in. I'm going to guess you put up a firewall to keep me out?" You asked while placing your laptop back down, not even worried about being killed now. "By the way, I have one question."

"Ask away, though I'm not answering any about Talon. Unless you want to deal with Reaper?" Sombra said as she leaned against your room wall, her gun still out.

"Why are you confronting me now? I mean, you noticed when I got that Reaper guy's pistol design 2 months ago, yet you're just coming for me now. Was is hard getting my location?" You questioned as you took a step back, noticing how she became a bit more cautious, her smirk turning into a grimace.

"You really don't let anything get past you, do you?" She muttered while walking towards you, a strange and terrifying ominous feeling surrounding you. You soon backed up to the wall as she stood in front of you, your mind racing of what she was going to say or do as your hands shook violently. Sombra just stood and stared at you before holding your head and kissing you on the lips, making you squeak a bit in shock. You two stayed like that for a moment, before she pulled back to boop noses with you, your face practically on fire. "Capturasta mi corazon." She quietly said before disappearing right in front of you. You just stood there shocked at what happened while holding the side of your head, before going back to hacking. What, you needed to see that beautiful Latina again.


End file.
